


Snooping

by Johzanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Best Friends, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dildos, How Do I Tag, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Sex, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Secret Crush, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Hey, I called to ask what your laptop password is. I'm bored and I know you've got a bunch of movies on there."</p>
<p>Eren took a moment to answer.</p>
<p>"Uhmm, sure, the movies are only in the 'Entertainment' file on the desktop. Don't go snooping around, ok?"</p>
<p>"Why? Any pictures on there you don't want me to find?" Levi teased.</p>
<p>"What! N-No, of course not! It's not like, like, uhm... "</p>
<p>Levi laughed at Eren's reaction.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll stick to the movies." '</p>
<p>At least he wasn't lying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I still think it's cute.  
> i added a little fluff at the end, just for fun :)
> 
> (Oh and everything that is said through a phone/speaker is underlined because all the italics, normal, italics, normal, italics started messing with my eyes)

"No, the house isn't burning down Mikasa, I just wanted t-  
No, the cat isn't dead, she's ri-  
Mikasa, would you just shut the fuck up for five seconds?"

Levi wished that he could punch her through the phone. He figured that when he called on Eren's phone, he would be the one to answer. Apparently not. "Listen, before you go off on me again, just let me talk to Eren please." She finally handed the phone over to her brother.

 

_"Hey Levi! What's up?"  _Levi smiled when he heard his voice. The truth is, Levi has been crushing on Eren for as long as they've been friends.

But that's what they are: Friends. 

Friends that look after each other's houses when they go on holiday with their sister. 

"Hey, I called to ask what your laptop password is. I'm bored and I know you've got a bunch of movies on there."

Eren took a moment to answer.

_"Uhmm, sure, the movies are only in the 'Entertainment' file on the desktop. Don't go snooping around, ok?"_

"Why? Any pictures on there you don't want me to find?" Levi teased.

_"What! N-No, of course not! It's not like, like, uhm... "  _Levi laughed at Eren's reaction.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to the movies. Can I get the password now?"

_"Sure thing, it's the same as my phone's password."_

"Thanks. By the way, you might want to change your phone's password, Mikasa knows it too."

_" What! Oh my god, Mikasa, how do you know my password?"_

Levi chuckled as the two started bickering. "Good luck with that, bye."

_"Oh, she's going to get it. Have fun!"_ and Eren hung up.

 

Five hours and two movies later, Levi was tired of watching movies and nowhere near tired. Deciding to play some games, he opened Eren's File Explorer. Not finding anything that tickled his fancy, he started doing exactly what Eren asked him not to do: Snoop around on his computer. He's known Eren for years and knows about all his weird things, so he wasn't expecting to discover anything new.

Especially not when he clicked on a folder called 'Free Time', nor when he opened the first video. The last thing Levi was expecting when he started watching was to see Eren sitting naked on the bed, with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. He looked nervous, too aware of the camera on him, but slowly started moving his hand. Levi watched him relax a bit and mumble a few inaudible words. The volume of his moans increased with the sped of his hand.

 

He sat frozen with wide eyes as he watched Eren jack himself off.

_  
_

_"A-Ah, shit, yes..."_ Eren breathed out, moaning as he thumbed the head. He pumped faster and tilted his head back, soon bringing his other hand in to play with his sack. Levi shifted in his seat as Eren neared his end, his pumps becoming messy.  _"L-Le- Ah! Oh my god - !"_

Eren released onto this stomach and thighs, shuddering as he did. He sat panting for a few moments before snapping his head to the camera and quickly jumping up to turn it off. Levi's mouth hung open by the time the video came to an end, panting softly himself. He stood up to throw the cat out of the room before his fingers stumbled numbly over the mouse, desperately clicking on another video.

Eren popped up on screen again, completely naked, but this time holding a bright red dildo in his hand.

_  
_

_" My friends bought me this as a joke." _he chuckled softly and licked up the side.  _"But I really want to put this up your ass, Levi."_

Levi almost fell out of his chair. Eren made these videos... For him. Eren was touching himself for him, thinking of him, wanting to touch him.  _"I keep this under my pillow and suck on it every night I touch myself, thinking about how someday it might be you... Mmmhn, the thought makes me so hard."_ Eren's words jolted down to his groin, making him even harder. He paused the video and jumped out of his clothes as he went to grab the dildo that was under Eren's pillow, just like he said.

Levi moved the laptop to the bed and sat on his hands and knees in front of the screen. He pressed play and his eyes were back on the screen. Eren ran his free hand over his thigh, close to his hardened member with a deliciously red head standing proud against his abs.

_"What do you think about that Levi? Being bent over a table, my fingers pushing into you, spreading you open before I fuck you senseless."_ Levi moaned and sucked on his fingers, wetting them enough to easily slide one in. Eren moaned as he licked at the toy again.  _"I can imagine how you push those pretty little fingers of yours up your hole, touching yourself while you think about me. Do you do that? How many fingers can you take, hmm? Two? Three?"_ Eren rubbed his sack as he moaned at the thought, slightly tugging it. Levi shuddered and eased in a second finger, working his muscles loose.

Eren moved his hand up to rub over his chest and started sucking on the toy. He moaned as he sunk it into his mouth, taking it in deeper and deeper. "O-Oh god, Eren, yes. I'll take three for you, ah!" Levi moaned out while pushing in a third. Another one of Eren's moans had Levi begging for more. "Shit, I want your cock baby, I want it in me." It was almost as if Eren heard him through the computer. He pulled the toy out of his mouth and dropped it at his side in favor for wrapping his hand around his shaft. Eren moaned as he squeezed himself.

_"I'd take the lube out of my bedside table and put it on your hole - still cold - and watch you shiver."  _Levi pulled his fingers out and silently thanked Eren when his hand found the bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his hole and picked up the toy. He pushed the plastic tip slowly into himself as he watched Eren start to pump himself while looking straight into the camera. Levi felt as if he was melting under Eren's eyes, wanting him to really see him like this. He continued pushing the dildo in further in to the hilt, moaning out Eren's name. He arched his back and slowly started pumping it in and out of himself.

Eren dropped his head back and furiously pumped away.  _"Levi, oh fuck, Levi... I bet you're so tight, aren't you? You'd probably suck me deeper into you, huh?"_ he moaned again. 

"Yes! Fuck, yes! You're making me so wet Eren~"

Levi bit his lip and aimed the toy at his sweet spot. He cried out in pleasure, hitting there again and again. Eren's voice came through the speakers again.

_"I'm gonna cum, Levi. God, just imagine me doing th-this inside of you, ah!"_ They both cried out as they released, Eren on his chest and Levi on the sheets. Levi panted as he stared at Eren coming down from his high.  _"I wish I could see what you look like, I wish I could see your face as you cum and what you look like after you do. I'd love to actually have you under me and..."_

Eren paused and it felt as if he was looking right at him.

_  
_

_"And I think I actually love you Levi."_

 

Levi smiled and whispered back "I love you too Eren." He watched Eren stand up and turned the camera off. He took a deep breath.

Eren wants to see, right?

He reached over to his phone and opened the camera. He stretched his arms out in front of him so that he could see his red face and the equally red toy still sticking out of his raised ass before he took the picture. He sent it to Eren before he had the chance to chicken out, with the caption:

_'I think I actually love you too Eren'_

 

He locked his phone and collapsed onto the bed. He carefully pulled the toy out, tossing it to the side while closing his eyes. Not even ten seconds later, his phone started buzzing. He looked on the screen. 

_'Incoming Call - Eren'_

His breath hitched and he answered.

_**  
** _

_**"Holy fucking shit, Levi!"** _

**  
**

***** *** *****

'Are you still picking us up from the airport?'

Should he really?

After what Levi now refers to as 'The Video Incident', he and Eren had a short, awkward conversation and then stopped texting for the rest of the week. He decided to just pretend it never happened, but with Eren coming back from... wherever they were, it's not going to be that easy. He felt awkward in his own skin just thinking of what Eren would say or would act around him and oh god what if he told Mikasa.

But a promise is a promise and he can't drop them now. He sent a short 'Jip' back to Mikasa and fell onto his bed. He opened his gallery and looked at the picture of himself again for the thousandth time. Why did he even send it? The lighting is too bright, he's so pale and the shininess of his sweat just made it worse. His eyes looked out of focus and his hair was an absolute mess. And what if Eren met another Levi and never told him about him? That means he probably never wanted to see something up his ass.

Fuck.

Just fuck.

They had a perfect friendship and he just had to ruin it by snooping around.

He thought about that phone call until he had to get into the car and drive to the airport.

_ "Y-You just sent me a.... a nude." _

"Uhhm, yeah?"

_"I-I... uhm, you- I mean, do you really... you know, the last part."_

"Oh, yeah- I mean no, wait, do you? O-Or did I, uhm...."

Eren had gulped at the other end of the line and Levi remembered feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the toy still in him. Of course he just had do take it out right away.

"Mmng!"

_"You still have it- Fucking hell-"_

And Eren had slammed the phone down.  
See? Eren was disgusted by him. Levi couldn't look at himself, he left the bathroom light off when he took a shower and crawled right into bed. He wanted to cry when he didn't hear anything from Eren the next day, but told himself he wouldn't, he couldn't, he shouldn't.  
He slammed the car door a little harder than he should have when he got out at the airport, mad at himself again. It was his fault, Eren didn't really make videos for him and he's never going to talk to him again, he just knows it.

He got another text from Mikasa to get them at the coffee shop. He sighed. That was at the other side of the unnecessarily huge place. While he started dragging his feet to the coffee shop, Eren paced up and down in front of the small table Mikasa was sitting at.

"Would you calm down already, you know this is going to work."

"No I don't! What if he thinks it's too weird?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes and grabbed Eren's arm to stop his pacing.

"Does he prefer cats or dogs?" She asked him. "Dogs." He answered immediately.  
"Tea or coffee?" "Tea."  
"Favorite color?" "Orange, the type you see when the sun sets."  
"His blood type?" "A positive."  
"See? You've got this Eren. Just remember to talk this time, I'm sure you made him super uncomfortable over the phone."

Eren flopped down on the chair across from Mikasa and groaned. "I know..."

His sister scanned the approaching people again to see if he's coming and finally spotted the sad-looking raven.

"He's here."

"Mika, I can't do this, wha-"

"No, you're doing this or the car drive home is going to be a living hell. Go!"

Eren whined a last time before standing up and walking over to Levi. They reached each other in the middle of the busy hall lined with food shops.

"Uhm, hey Levi." Eren gave an awkward wave, immediately scolding himself for such a stupid gesture.  
"Hey, I'm here to take you guys home..." Levi suddenly found the tile pattern on the floor very interesting.

The brunette stopped breathing. He forgot what he was going to say. Just keep going, think of something before he does- god, there he does it. Levi always scratched below his jaw when he felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"I-I meant it!"

Levi jumped a bit when Eren suddenly shouted that out, Mikasa even perked up. Eren started talking so fast, Levi struggled to catch all of the words.

"When I said that last line on the video I was thinking of you and I meant it and I still mean it and I didn't know how to tell you so I just didn't and I really don't know how I want to ask you out right now!"

They both stared at each other with eyes as wide as saucers, Eren because he just said all that and Levi because he just heard it.

"I- Me- You- Yes. Yes, definitely." Levi finally relaxed and laughed a bit. "You don't have to ask, it's a y-mph!"

Eren kissed him. God, Eren finally kissed him. Mikasa applauded them softly in the background.It wasn't much of a kiss, but it didn't have to be because it wasn't really about the kiss. Eren's arms were tightly wrapped around Levi and almost lifted him from the ground while Levi was to shocked to move his arms from where they were hanging by his sides.

When they finally pulled apart, they both wore the biggest of smiles. Eren let him go and held out a hand that Levi happily took. They walked over to Mikasa, their fingers lacing on their own accord. She smiled as well when they reached her.

"We can go home now."

"Mikasa, do you think you could drive?"

She should have said no, but smiled when the two looked even happier, getting out of the car with messed up hair and red cheeks after making out all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> You could use Rich Text? Hell yes


End file.
